Many years later/At the Golden Oak Library
Here is how many years went by in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Many years later at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were busy studying. Princess Celestia: Come on, Little Sister. We must find it, It could be anywhere. Princess Luna: I'm trying, Sister. I've check the library, But still no sign of it. With no luck on the book they were looking for, Princess Twilight Sparkle came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia? (comes in) What's going on, What are you and Princess Luna doing? Princess Celestia: (sighs) Twilight, There is something we have to share with you. Just as the news spreads, Some other friends came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: So, What were you two doing? Princess Celestia: We were searching for a certain book. Princess Luna: Yes, It's called "The King's Journal". SpongeBob SquarePants: The King's Journal? (looks at Patrick who shrugs) What sorta book is that? Princess Luna: It's a special book that is the key to finding one the great cities of Equestria, SpongeBob. That once stood. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, What city? Princess Celestia: The great city of Equinelantis. Scrooge McDuck: Equinelantis, The long lost city of Equestria similar to Atlantis? Princess Luna: Yes, Scrooge. It is almost like the city of Canterlot, But much Bigger, Better, And it's known for many of the many things Equestria has now. Stanley Pines: Like? Princess Luna: Fine medicines, Electricity, Greatest riches... Mr. Krabs: (races in) Did someone or somepony say, "Greatest riches"? Scrooge McDuck: Ahem! Mr. Krabs: Sorry, Continue. Princess Celestia: We've been searching for this book for a long time, But we've never came close to finding it. Ford Pines: Why didn't you two just ask for help? Scrooge McDuck: Why didn't you call any of us? Princess Luna: Because it is only if we have to. Eddy: You mean you've spent years searchin' for the book that you never thought to stop and ask for help? Raj: No kidding! Lazlo: Princess, Is there something else about Equinelantis that you seek too? Princess Celestia: Our father, King Solar Flare lives in Equinelantis. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Your father, Your Father lives in Equinelantis? Princess Celestia: Mmm hmm. Princess Luna: That's why we must find Equinelantis so we can try to find our father there, As well as our grandfather, Emperor Lunarlight. (sheds a small tear) Jiminy Cricket: Chin up, Princess Luna. I hope you find that book, And I'm pretty sure Solarna, Sharon, Yuna and Snowdrop would like to see their grandfather and great-grandfather. Princess Solarna: Me too, Mother. I never actually thought I'd get to meet my own grandpa someday. Princess Luna: (smiled at her daughter) Thank you, Solarna. We need all the support we can find. Princess Solarna: I'm glad we're all here for you. Scrooge McDcuk: Maybe you lassies should take a break, I'll make the proposal to this expedition. Princess Celestia: Alright, A break should do us good. Princess Luna: And I hope you know what to do, Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge McDcuk: Trust me, Princess Luna. You and your sister will have nothing to worry about. At the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were in their favorite section. Princess Yuna: Wow, There are so many books to look at. Gosalyn Mallard: Find anything yet, Bubba? Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba find dino books. Honker Muddlefoot: So, Yuna. What kind of book are we suppose to look for anyway? Princess Yuna: I'm looking for the racing car book. But when Yuna searched for it, She discovered a unique book covered in dust. Huey: What book did you find, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't know yet, Huey. (blows the dust off) But I'll bet Gyro will know, Come on. Just as they came to the main hall, Scrooge McDuck is about to make his proposal. Scrooge McDuck: Good afternoon, Everybody and Everypony. First off, I'd like to thank this board for taking the time to hear my proposal on behalf of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Now, We've all heard of the legend of Equinelantis, The birthplace of the best known rulers of Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It is say to be a continent somewhere in the middle of Equestria that was home to an advanced civilization possessing technology far beyond our own that, According to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna themselves was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea. Now, (brings out the flip cards) Some of you may ask, "Why Equinelantis?" "It's just a myth, Isn't it?" "Pure fantasy." Well, That is where you'd be wrong. Many eons ago, Equinelantis had electricity, Advanced medicine, Even the power of flight. Impossible, You say? Well, No. No, Not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Equinelantis possessed a power source of some kind more powerful than steam, Than coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines. Friends, I propose that we find Equinelantis, Find that power source and bring it back to the surface. Now, This is a page from an illuminated text that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna described a book called the King's Journal said to have been a first-hand account of Equinelantis and its exact whereabouts. Now, Based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text historians have believed the Journal resides somewhere. But after comparing the text to the runes on this Viking shield, We find that the King's Journal, The key to Equinelantis lies somewhere in Equestria. Now than, I'll take your questions now. Princess Yuna: Psst, (whispering) Gyro, Misako, We found this journal that I think you should take a look at. Miasko: (realized what it is) It can't be, It's the King's Journal! Gyro Gearloose: Great-Grandfather Clocks, It is the King's Journal! Mr. McDuck, Look what Yuna and her friends found! As Scrooge paused his speech, He witnessed the sight of the King's Journal. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! The King's Journal, The Key to find the lost continent of Equinelantis! (to Yuna, her friends and his grandnephews) And you wee lads and lasses have found it! Bubba the Cave Duck: It true, Skooge. Yuna found book. Sensei Garmadon: Yuna, You and your friends must show this to your mother and aunt right away. Princess Yuna: We're on it, Sensei Garmadon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225